


The Hinata Incident

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: The Hinata Incident [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Official Reports out of Tokyo concerning the Failure of Hope's Peaks Izuru Kamukura Project. Future chapters reporting on the increasingly dramatic situation at the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murder at Hope's Peak

**Official Report: Tokyo, Japan**

A tragedy has occurred at the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. A reserve student named Hajime Hinata was found dead in the middle of the school's "Izuru Kamukura Project" for which he had volunteered himself. Hinata passed away yesterday and the criminal investigations are already underway probing into exactly what happened when he died on the operating table.

Criminal charges are being brought up against three people authorities for the national government have said. The three are Headmaster Jin Kirigiri, facing charges of criminal Negligence in allowing the incident to have ever happened. The others are two students at the academy: Yasuke Matsuda, who goes by the title of "Super High School Level Neurologist" and Junko Enoshima, who goes by the title "Super High School Level Gal".

The students are charged with the actual committing of the crime. Matsuda was the one who was working on Hinata for the brain augmentation that was designed by himself for use in this project. It is rumored that the two were using this to try and sabotage the school by influencing 'Izuru Kamukura' and using him in some sort of conspiracy to commit massive scale murders inside the school building.

Details are unclear on what made them change their minds, but they wound up switching the plan to murder Hajime Hinata in that surgery room. The deed was done with equipment that was placed their by the school.  They were apprehended by school security as they were making their escape out the back entrances, tipped of by a student who was a close friend to Hinata, but preferred to remain anonymous as any credit for bringing in the killers shouldn't go to them. 

Matsuda faces charges of Murder, Conspiracy to Murder, Medical Malpractice, and faces sixty years minimum in prison. Enoshima is being charged as the Mastermind of this crime and faces most likely life in prison.

School Officials, currently in crisis control mode,  say they worry if they don't get a guilty verdict that the already rowdy and protesting Reserve Students will break out into a full blown riot.

This column will update at any time more news pours out about the present situation.


	2. Rioting at jail in Hope's Peak Murder situation

**Official Report: Tokyo, Japan**

Yet again tragedy has struck Hope's Peak Academy. Today the transfer of the two incarcerated students, Junko Enoshima and Yasuke Matsuda, was interrupted and stormed by protesters outside of the facility.

The protest group was made almost entirely out of the protesting Reserve Course's student body.

Several officers sprayed tear gas and used riot shields to stop the protesters from attacking the accused. The police were fired upon and injured, getting trampled underfoot by the group, turning quickly into a riot.

Junko Enoshima was sent into solitary confinement for the safety of herself and others, meanwhile the protest was happening outside, and Matsuda was captured and held hostage.

The incident today has ended up injuring 10 officers, 27 rioters and culminated in an execution style killing of the suspect they captured from police custody.

They brought Matsuda into the middle of the park and killed him by hanging and then beheading him.

Witnesses at the park to the killing have went to the Japanese government itself too try and quell the uprising.


	3. Obituary Page: Nagito Komaeda

Nagito Komaeda was only 16 when he lost his battle with terminal lymphoma. A cancer of the blood. He had been attending Hope's Peak Academy up until the final stages. No known survivors are around to gain the assets of his family. His lone friend at the school was Hajime Hinata.

Other students didn't have much to say about him, but when they learned that he was dead all expressed a somber emotion, one SHSL Gymnast Akane Owari commented something about how "eve guys like him getting _that_ illness..." or how it was a shame what he'd had been through.

Komaeda got into the school as the SHSL Good Luck through the lottery three years ago, not much is known about him other than the diagnosis and the fact that his parents died while he was young in a plane crash.

Jin Kirigiri gave a speech surrounding the three students lost recently at a school assembly, it has been noted that some reserve course students did not attend this ceremony as they continue the protests and staged a walk out.


	4. Update and Breaking News

**Official Report: Tokyo, Japan**

Riots have spread to other cities and police have had  to use tear gas and rubber bullets on the rioters. Currently outside this paper's headquarters in Osaka demonstrations are being held against the Japanese Government and claiming they are covering for the Hope's Peak Academy, which has now been completely locked down with the students of class 78 locked inside for their protection, some of class 77 has stayed outside and are taking courses elsewhere. Although they are in danger from the reserve course protestors and those supporting them.

Two students, Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu have said they are going to be allegiant to the accused murderer, Junko Enoshima and act as a shield for her if needed. Several other students never reached us for comment.

**Breaking News (Television)**

Right now a jailbreak has been carried out by members of the Kuzuryuu family and they have seized Junko Enoshima, the supermodel Gal accused of murder. Their are reported to be casualties both on behalf of the guards of the prison and for the Yakuza's forces.

Word is that other students from Hope's peak were seen among the Yakuza, helping with the attack that claimed more lives.

**Official Report: Tokyo, Japan**

The Hanamura Restaurant, who's main chef is Teruteru Hanamura, SHSL Chef at Hope's Peak Academy has burned down and the main suspect in that is the chef himself. He is being searched for by national authorities on arson, aiding and abetting the jailbreak, and murder. No word yet on who it was he allegedly killed.

**Breaking News**

It has been reported that Class 77's survivors have sworn allegiance to a mysterious movement brought on by Junko Enoshima and several of the protestors from the reserve course, no name has been attached to the new group, which the Government has dubbed as "a hideous combination of Yakuza and Terrorist elements that threatens national security.

The Chinese and South Korean governments have now responded by beefing up security on their eastern fronts. The United States of America has several vessels and bases all across Japan and had deployed them in order to control the situation, as police and national self-defense forces have become overwhelmed.


	5. Currently on the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more intense.
> 
> Our reporter may be getting followed.

**Official Report: Undisclosed Location**

Several terrorist attacks have started to ravage Japan, the Americans have their own troubles to deal with now. The "Ultimate Despair" as they call themselves have gotten recruits in the US. One attack today rocked the paper where I used to work, they have taken over several television networks, the only way to view this message is on the internet here or in leaflets circulating slowly about through the mail which is unsound.

They tear up anything thy ca viciously. It worries me what is going on in this world, it seems to be a virulent ideology of destruction and disorder.

I haven't been able to eat in days and they may arrive soon, Hope's Peak is locked up and the class is still safe inside, say school officials in an anoucement about four days ago, I am glues to the radio in this bunker.

If any sane people are left we must band together, send help

My last message might be an SOS of this type.

Theories are abound that this was the intent of the murder of Hajime Hinata by Junko Enoshima and Yasuke Matsuda

To extinguish a symbol of Hope permanently. It could be a long time before the wars this ignited end.

No official repor on any death toll and I'm not sure how the thers are faring. I'm in very loose contact with anybody from the paper.

This might be farewell


	6. And that's how it happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reporter is chased down
> 
> and a certain friend of ours shows up for the first time.

**SOS-** _A video file found on a floppy disk from_  the _unnamed Journalist_

Seeking help, people run and seek shelter from the monochrome masked hooligans and their robotic mascot only known as Monokuma.

Buildings are burning and earlier today my house was attack while I was away in the bunker. The mailbox was bombed after I received a threatening letter from the Despair. The windows broken.

Reports of people starving themselves for the cause and being hailed as martyrs are sweeping all over.

You can't get away from the despair.

I couldn't get aw-

What was that noise?

Everybody this is the last message from I Sh-

\-------------------------------------------

That was the last known message from this man, it was apparently too fast for him to avoid.

After static for a minute the video returned again to see him lying dead on the couch with a monochrome bear sitting on him like a pillow

The bear speaks up

\-------------------------------------------

Mic check, mic check.

Hmm yes, this camera appears to be working.

So anyway I hope you all have a good despair after seeing how I treated this little weak man.

Oh how wonderfully futile his efforts of escape were, you snooze you lose my friend if you were really that scared you shoulda bolted months ago.

Next stop, Hope's Peak Academy, after all I _will_ be it's headmaster.!


End file.
